1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a human body protecting device, more particularly to an ankle protecting device that provides adequate supports and increases the stability of an ankle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adequate sports are good to health of human beings, but sports injuries happen as always, and ankle sprain is the highest possibility for sports injuries.
The factors to ankle sprain are mostly as that a body is loosing balance and is stepping on other people's feet or is being tumbled while landing. Local joint swelling, pain, and even causing a fracture are happening while in ankle sprain. After happening, if the treatment is not adequate, tibia, talus within the ankle joint (also known as ankle) and calcaneal may be displaced or stiff tight. Hence, ankle may be in trouble very easily while moving, since the joint is not active enough and easily looses balance thereof.
Prior ankle protecting devices are plentiful, and the most common one is an elastic bandage, wherein a tubular elastic bandage is capable of constricting the ankle, and another stripe bandage can wind around the ankle so as to prevent ankle injuries. Such bandages are easy to construct and provide basic protections and preventions due to the retractility and elasticity for support and oppression. Further that, the winding ways of some elastic bandages are more complex and inconvenient, not suitable for general users.
Another prior ankle protecting device includes a tubular elastic sheath and an elastic piece that are on a lower leg or heel and on the left and right sides of the elastic sheath for constricting an ankle. The angles of internal flipping and outer flipping of the ankle are restricted by the elastic sheath and the elastic piece in order to reduce the possibility of injury. Such ankle protecting device uses the two elastic pieces elongating downward to be over the ankle and the tubular elastic sheath to provide supporting forces. Such elastic piece and sheath are better than aforesaid but only restrict the internal flipping and outer flipping and do not provide suitable restriction and protection for the forward flipping and backward flipping of the sole.